


Unremarkably Remarkable

by Catsidy14



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Death, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Kinda, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, also who the heack know who the heack the narrator is, have fun, i have no clue what im doing, i looked up a freeking map of night vale for this, it may or may not be everyones favorite radio host, nonbianary, nonbianary character - Freeform, not for raven tho, not i, oh carlos is mentioned, omniscient point of view, takes place in night vale, trans charater(s), written like it was spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsidy14/pseuds/Catsidy14
Summary: So this happened not too long ago, not in your house, for how could it happened in your house, or you would already know of it, like I do.No, not your house but perhaps it was a house like yours, no not just one house and not just one side of town either. No, it began in Desert Creek, you know behind the Night Vale elementary school...where the house that doesn't exist, exists?





	Unremarkably Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> this was a project for school that i thought id post on here... the assignment was to recreate a story i chose the story “Federigo’s Falcon”.
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 so please forgive me if the formatting is off in any way, im still learning

So this happened not too long ago, not in your house, for how could it happened in your house, or you would already know of it, like I do.

No, not your house but perhaps it was a house like yours, no not just one house and not just one side of town either. No, it began in Desert Creek, you know behind the Night Vale elementary school...where the house that doesn't exist, exists?

Well it started there, with a pair- no a trio of young adults-- what?  
You want names?  
Fine, Michelle, James, Raven.  
Happy now?  
Good.

Now to continue--James Westwood was a not rich, but not poor; not popular nor unpopular; not handsome nor ugly- in fact he was rather average in all respects. He was working on his scouting ranks as per the norm- his current rank was Blood Pact scout, and he nearly had all his requirements to earn the rank of Weird scout.

Now, James was unremarkable in every way, the only exception being his friendship with Raven McCraw.

Raven McCraw was handsome, popular, and a Dreadnaught Scout. He had lush hair(now rivaled only by Carlos) and a tall stature, his eyes… were… well eyes… it doesn't matter… the point is that Raven was hot and swoon material.

James was also unrealistic at times, he was completely smitten for a person by the name of Michelle or Mikey, and James was so smitten for them that he often acted the fool trying to impress Mikey.

And so James and Raven would go out and do crazy things, all to impress to try to Mikey.

  * Climb to the top of the radio station?
    * Yep, and in the process James fell and broke his arm.
  * Touch the Brownstone Spire?
    * Of course! Then run all the way back to Big Ricco's to hide behind the counter and hope that the hooded figures don't find him.
  * Earn and use the Subversive Radio Host badge to temporarily take over the radio
    * The missing key word is **TRY** …



And the list goes on, and eventually the plan worked…sort of…but for Raven. So the heart broken and unremarkable James was left alone peering at the beautiful couple from a distance. This continued for years, eventually James grew apart from the 2. He moved across town to the trailer park where he quietly resided for the next few years.

Quietly, until that is, the day that news of the most unexpected accident. Raven, who had apparently become an intern at the radio station, met an untimely demise on the behalf of the station management.  
In response to the untimely end of the wonderful and handsome Raven McCraw, Mikey, who was now Mx. Michelle McCraw, was banished from the neighborhood of Desert Creek, as was customary.

Mx. McCraw moved over to towards Cactus Bloom not far from the trailer park, where James had taken up residence years before.

So it may have been fate, or just coincidence, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. It happened at the Arby’s about three months after the move.

Mikey was out and down on their luck, and for one reason or another wound up with outside the Arby's looking up at the sky, mostly void partially stars, they sat there tears in their eyes, a box sat, abandoned, in front of them.  
Inside the box laid what would have been an anniversary gift for Raven, it was a book of all the photos from their younger days. Within those covers were photos from all the escapades with James and more, they let their thoughts wait a second on the subject of James.

What had become of the unremarkably remarkable, funny, nice boy from their youth?

Needless to say, James walked out from his shift just then, walking to his old beat up truck, he saw Mikey sitting there on the bench, tears falling from their eyes.  
He paused to take in how the beautiful Michelle had become even more… well angelic, except for the fact angels don’t legally exist. Then he half jogged half walked over to Mikey, sliding into the seat next to them.

Mikey noticed the scruffy, midsized, and tired looking Arby’s employee sit down beside them and was about to question him when he spoke up, saying he was James, James Westwood, and he had recognized Mikey and just came over to see why they were in tears.  
Mikey told James of Raven’s death, the move, that this night would have been their anniversary with Raven, and finally they picked up the box. Opened it up, pulled out the book.  


So there the two friends sat for the better part of the night looking through the book, reconnecting. Tears of grief turned to bittersweet happiness, and through loss came a gain.  
The gain of a human connection that would grow, bear fruit, and last a lifetime.  


The en-- what?  
You want me so say “And they all lived happily ever after”?  
No! Why? Because they didn’t live “happily ever after”, they just lived!  
Whatever, I told you the story now off to bed!  



End file.
